Osamodas (Race)
=Introduction= In Wakfu, the Osamodas serves as a summoner. Unlike Dofus, however, rather than learning new summons as the character levels up, the player must catch monsters in combat, first by weakening them, then using the GobGob, a new creature that the Osa uses in combat, to capture its soul. The monster can then be summoned in battle to aid the player. As the character advances in skill, the GobGob will gain the ability to contain more souls at once (Every 25 lvl in Seduction will grant one extra slot for summoning), so the player can be prepared for many situations. The Osamodas's preferred weapon is a hammer. Osamodas bid creatures to arise from nothingness and to fight by their side. Osamodas are born Summoners! They have the power to summon creatures and they are the greatest tamers. Rumor has it that they even cut their clothes from the skin of their enemies. Go ask them whether it's true or not‚ and you'll see for yourself! =Class spells= The class spells available to members of the Osamodas class are: =Statistics= start with 47 HP, and gain +5 HP per level. =Key Information= * Role: Master of Beasts. * Strike power: Average, but very good with a pet. * Flexibility: Excellent. Huge choice of actions for pet. * Cooperation: Good. In support, pets make Osamodas very useful. * Place in combat: Around the centre, between the front and the rear. * Suitable Targets: Versatile and solo enemies, easy to keep busy with a pet (Rats, for example). * Unsuitable Targets: Creatures in groups which can easily overcrowd and overcome an Osamodas (Stray Dogs, for example) Specialities in spell branches * Fire: Close Combat, with aggressive pets. * Air: Direct pet-heal, and distance combat. * Earth: Melee damage and movement effects. * Support: Ability to catch creatures and give boosts for pets (+Damage, +AP, for example) * Weapons: Hammer and versatility in weapon choice. Practical tips * Make sure you pick the right pet, depending on whether you're looking to spill blood up front or to watch from afar in the back lines. * Gobgobs feed off their masters' spiritual energy. If the master dies, their pets die too. * With or without a pet, an Osamodas is a fearsome enemy! =History= The Osamodas class of Wakfu originated from the first Ankama title Dofus, in which they were characters that summoned monsters. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations, if not being dropped all together. =Trivia= *Players often shorten "Osamodas" to "Osa" when referring to the class. *Reading Osamodas backwards gives "sadomaso" which means sadistic masochist, and Osas seem to have a liking in pain for pleasure. Sadomaso is also a name for people who enjoy using whips recreationally, thus relating to the full class name "Osamodas's Whip". *The Osamodas god is believed to be the most powerful god and is actually a demon. =External Links= *Osamodas at Wakfu's Official Site *Osamodas Information thread at Wakfu's official forums. *Osamodas character at Dofus' Official Site *Osamodas at Dofus Wikia Category:Class